Several publications and patent documents are cited throughout the specification in order to describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Each of these citations is incorporated herein by reference as though set forth in full.
Myofibroblasts are the likely cause of lens fibrotic diseases that result in loss of vision, such as posterior capsule opacification (PCO) and anterior subcapsular cataract (ASC). PCO is a common complication of cataract surgery. The origin of myofibroblasts in ASC and PCO is unknown. Presently, there is no method that can be used to effectively block the development of lens fibrotic disease, such as PCO.